Chung and his problem
by Nightail
Summary: A little april fool's day one-shot about Chung and his 'girl' problem; All classes are base job and this one-shot may contain randomness in all sorts...I hope you enjoy.


**Chung's and his problem**

* * *

It was another day at Elrios high, as a certain pikachu-ear boy was sneaking through the hallways of the school. Trying to avoid every female within the school, hoping not to be seen by any of them. Because if he did, boy, all hell would break loose.

"Hey Chung, what's up?" A familiar voice was heard behind him. The boy known as Chung turned around and saw a redhead with crimson eyes. His best friend, Elsword Sieghart. "How's your little 'pimpin' business going on?" Elsword chuckled. Chung simply glared at him, for his response.

"Dude, don't joke about that. Its HELL!" Chung announced the word with emphasis. "Do you know how much pain. I had to dealt with throughout this year?! I even lost pieces of my clothing from those 'girls'..." Chung said, despaired.

"Oh yeah, those girls." Elsword said, placing his hand on his chin and began to think. "I still remember all the things those 'girls' took from you. Aisha took one of your shoes while Rena took the other, that one time when you had swim practice. Ara took your shirt that one time while you were being chased, you threw your shirt to draw her attention and I had to give you a spare. And then there's Eve."

"Oh no, her..." Chung didn't want to imagine the silver-haired goddess whom was the student council president, and the idol of the boys within school. Hell, she was the reason why, one of his best buddies, Add, turned against him. Chung simply shook the image of Eve from his head.

"Lets not talk about it..." He said, rubbing his arms. Suddenly, something soft was felt behind the cerulean boys back, as he began to stiffen up.

"Chung~" The voice made a seductive tone.

"H-Hi, Rena..." Chung said, as she continued to rub herself against him.

"Hey Chung, do you wanna come to my place after school. We can have lots of fun~" She said, in a playful sound.

"Eh, no thanks..." Chung bluntly declined, but this only made Rena more forceful.

"Aww, don't be like that..." Rena said, teasingly. As she continued, Chung gestured his eyes to Elsword for help, who chuckled and nodded his head. Before gasping.

"Rena look! Is that a picture of Chung when he was baby?!" Elsword yelled, pointing. Rena let go of Chung immediately, and turned around in excitement, only to see nothing. She turned around again, and saw that the both of them were gone. Meanwhile, the two of them we're ran to the music club where they both stop to catch their breath. However...

"Chung!" A elegant voice was heard in the music room. He was soon hugged by a Oriental girl right after, wearing a hair pin.

"You're so warm~" She began cooing over him, holding him within her grasps. He felt his face lit up, as Elsword stood there, laughing quietly. Ara then looked into Chung's eyes and was about to kiss him, until the door was slammed opened. Revealing a purple haired-pigtail girl, appeared with a look that didn't seem very amusing.

"Oh...Aisha, what a surprise." Chung said, in the most least enthusiastic voice. Aisha glared at Ara and smiled at Chung, as she began to tug onto him, which was soon turned into a tug-o-war; between the two.

"Chung is mine!" Aisha said.

"No, he's mine! Besides he'll never fall for a girl like you." Ara taunted her, which not only made Aisha even more mad, but Elsword was just laughing his ass off. Moments after, Raven entered the room, only to see the blonde-haired boy being used as a tug-o-war rope. The black-haired man sighed and facepalmed.

"At it again, huh?" He went and asked Elsword, who was still silently laughing, before responding to Raven.

"Yep, Chung the pimp, strikes again." Elsword joked.

"Hey! Will you guys help me?!" Chung asked in a pleadingly. Raven simply shrugged and Elsword nodded his head. As the both of them went behind the girls, and did a full-nelson on the two.

"Chung, now's your chance!" Raven replied, while struggling against Ara's kicking and grunting.

"Hurry, I don't know how long will be able to hold these two Amazons!" Elsword explained, and with that. Chung made a break for it, and ran as far as he can. Only to see stop, and see that Add was front of him. Giving him a face to kill.

"Hello Chung." Add simply replied, slowly approaching him. Chung began to stiffened up, he was frozen at place. Until Add was close to enough, for grabbing range.

"Is there something you want, Add?" Chung reply, before swallowing his saliva, as he regretted asking.

"Yes, indeed there is." Chung wanted to make a run, but Add soon grabbed and lifted him from his collar, about to punch.

"Your going to pay for stealing the girl I love!" Add yelled at him, and was about to punch, until he was instantly slapped in the face, sending him flying through the hallway. Chung felt relieved, but soon looked up to who it was. The silver-hair, the golden eyes, the porcelain skin. The girl none other than Eve, has saved him from Add's wrath. A tinge of red appeared on the Empress' poker face.

"Oh hey Eve! Thanks for saving me. Now I'll be leaving now, kay, thanks bye!" Chung hastily replied, and walked away quickly. But was grabbed behind the shoulder, before he could get away. Sweat began to ran down his face, as his whole body slowly began to shake up.

"Chung, why don't you come over to my office, there's something I need your help with." That did it. The word that came out of Eve's mouth was the message of death for him. As he was being dragged to Eve's office rather fast. In a matter of seconds, they were already there, where they both entered, Eve threw Chung to the couch, and landed on top of him.

"E-Eve, is there something wrong?!" Chung said, in a scared tone.

"Yes, there's something that I must tell you." Eve said firmly. She finally announced, and leaving an expression of utter surprise for the blonde.

"W-What?!" Chung gasped, only to see Eve removing his cloth "Eve, why are you doing this?!" Chung asked. Eve looked at him before replying.

"Its simple, I love you and want to be with you. Do you not feel the same way to me?" She asked, Chung blushed.

"Its not that I don't like you. Its just..." Chung was at a lost of words.

"Then there's no problem at all. Please take care of me, Chung." She said before clapping her hands together.

"Wait stop, Eve. Before you regret it!" I said, waving my arms around.

"Thanks for the meal~" She finally said, before sounds of ecstasy we're heard from the prince.

"Nooooo!" Chung's voice echoed all throughout the school.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"This chicken cutlet is delicious..." Eve said, as she happily ate the food from Chung's lunchbox.

"My lunch..." Chung said, anime tears dropping down his face. The reason why Chung had feared Eve was because she could not help herself to Chung's homemade lunches. And is another reason why every girl is attractive to Chung...after all, this is a cooking school.

"Damn you Chung! You and your cooking skills!" Add had yelled, in angst. Cursing at Chung's skills.

* * *

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!**


End file.
